The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs) and more particularly to supplying power to IHSs.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Today's portable IHSs typically employ inverters to convert relatively low voltage DC to high voltage AC. This high voltage AC is needed to supply power to the backlights of the IHS's display. As technology has progressed, the DC input voltage range requirements over which the inverter must operate have substantially increased to include lower and lower input voltages. One conventional solution for enabling the inverter to operate at lower input voltages and yet still supply the required high voltage AC is to increase the turns ratio of the transformer which is employed by the inverter to step up the AC voltage. Another approach is to retune the resonant tank circuit used by the inverter to accommodate the lower input voltages that are applied to the inverter. Unfortunately, these approaches result in decreased efficiency across the entire input voltage range.
What is needed is an IHS including a display which is powered in a manner wherein the inverter can operate across a wide input voltage range without substantial efficiency penalties.